


Recipes for a Senpai

by senichinya



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE - Freeform, Gen, will tag eventually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senichinya/pseuds/senichinya
Summary: What are little senpais made ofWhat are little senpais made ofSweetness, kindness, and a kouhaiAnd such are little senpais made of.





	Recipes for a Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my docs. Enjoy.

Recipes for a Senpai

* * *

  
**Izumi (Nerd Senpai)**

1 tbs of awkward

10 tbs of kindness

3 volumes of books

Stir gently and softly

Sprinkle with a sweet smile

  
**Yuu (Young Senpai)**

4 cups of cute

2 cups of adorable

1 usagi

Sprinkle with cheer

  
**Ren (Lazy Senpai)**

A slice of mindfulness

A handful of sleepy

3 selection of good music

Mix it well with a smart noodle

  
**Touya (Art Club Senpai)**

3 tbs of creativity

A cup of passion

A dash of timidness

Stir counterclockwise twice

Decorate with Assorted art tools

**  
Hajime (School Festival Senpai)**

100kg of passion

1000watt smile

8 packs of abs

Serve in a big dish to share

**  
Reiji (Science Lab Senpai)**

A dash of curiosity

Some flammable materials

10 cups of science

a dash of starlight

Serve with a candle on top

  
**Shun (Gamer Senpai)**

10 video consoles

2 cups of cheeky

2 tbs of ginger

Serve with a smile

  
**Souma (Gourmet Club Senpai)**

3 cups of cooking skills

A dash of passion

2 tbs of ginger

Decorate with a nya

  
**Wakatoshi (Delinquent Senpai)**

3 cups of kindness

1 swiss roll (optional)

A few drops of rebel

Serve with a Pyo chan

  
**Makoto (Basketball Captain Senpai)**

A group of teamwork

3 tbs of passion

A few drops of sweat

A basketball

Mix in a smart noodle

  
**Tokiya (Drama Club Senpai)**

A slice of princely

3 tbs of charming

A dash of sparkle

7 cups of noble

Serve with a sword on the side

  
**Baa/Akira (Goat Senpai)**

2 cups of baa

Half a cup of shy

3 tbs of awkward

A dash of cute

  
**Soujiro (Calligraphy Club Senpai)**

2 cups of passion

10 tbs of beauty

3 pieces of aesthetic

Serve in a cool dish

  
**Souh (Butler Senpai)**

1 bottle of loyalty

Half a glasses

3 tbs of polite

A lifetime of servitude

  
**Touru (Student Council President)**

A crapload of things to do

A pinch of extra work

Ten pounds of determination

A bit of multitasking

2 big cups of sigh

**  
Hideki (Crammer Senpai)**

A crapload of things to do

3 tight deadlines

3 jugs of coffee

Serve with wifi

**  
Suzuki (Idol Senpai)**

5 cups of sparkles

A tight schedule

Several dance routines

5 tbs of passion

  
**Yamato (Rocker Senpai)**

A guitar

5 tbs of passion (rock edition)

A good voice

A tight schedule

Optional: Serve in groups

  
**Kyouya (Sensei)**

200 big cups of sigh

A bit of anger issues

A dash of tsundere

Several math homework to review

  
**Takeru (Childhood Friend Senpai)**

1 worn-out teddy bear

3 tbs “Aniki elixir”

Several childhood moments

Serve with a sweet smile

**  
Haruka (School Infirmary Senpai)**

3 teaset (cake optional)

A kind heart

A doctor’s degree

Serve with a dash of mischievious

**  
Jéan (Playboy Senpai)**

1 wink

2 sets of flirt

A thousand roses 

2 glass of orange juice

  
**Ai (Cupid Senpai)**

1 big love

0 valentines (so far) 

A set of arrows (foam)

3 tbs of cheeky

  
**Hinata (Tea Ceremony Senpai)**

1 tragic backstory

10 tbs of stalking

3 serves of tea

1 Sousuke

**  
Sousuke (Archery Team Senpai)**

5 tbs of passion

A set of arrows (not foam)

2 tbs of coolness

1 Hinata

  
**Kei (Ninja Senpai)**

2 cups of loyalty

1 bush

5 ninja trainee skills

1 weird part-time job

  
**Takahiro (Part-Time Job Senpai)**

5 part-time jobs

5 cups of passion

5 cups of hardworking

A crapload of money

Serve with a smile

**  
Katsuo (Swim Team Senpai)**

A lot of water (minimum a mini pool size)

8 pack of abs

8 cups of passion

3 protein shakes

  
**Ryuu (Villain Senpai)**

2 cups of passion

9 pieces of anger issues

5 big cups of drama

10 tbs of tsundere

  
**Kurou (Director Senpai)**

5 cups of passion

2 tbs of charisma

3 film marathon

Some playwright scripts

  
**Viktor (Vampire Sensei)**

A pitcher of red iced tea

Several old excuses

A few weeks holiday

A pair of sharp fangs

  
**Itsuki (Ghost Senpai)**

A skeleton friend

2 tbs of low presence

2 cups of timid

Stir slowly and gently

serve with a sweet angelic smile

  
**Jae (Breakdance Senpai)**

Several dance routines

5 cups of passion

2 tbs of cheer

A dab

  
**Seiichi (Robotics Club Senpai)**

5 unassembled robot

A dash of curiosity

A pinch of facial emotion

Serve in a brick mold


End file.
